Pop Tarts, Brand, and Her
by Jazza-44
Summary: Noel Fielding needed to find love again. He found it when he saw Her. He never expected to be introduced to Her by Julian...or have to compete for her heart with his friend and fellow comedian Russell Brand! Will he win her heart and her hand? Or would a compromise between the two men be easier?
1. Plans

**Pop Tarts, Brand, and **_**Her**_

Freddie sat chatting idly with Julian, Lee, and Craig, in his London flat. Julian's friend Noel was around somewhere, probably looking at the paintings and photos in the hall. Freddie looked up as Julian spoke again.

"All Derek and I are saying, Freddie, is that we need to see each other, but like in the old times, yeah? Where we'd rock up to your place in the country and just stay there for a month or two."

"Yeah, I miss those times." Craig piped up, an American accent slightly colouring his own Scottish one. "They were a _hoot_!"

"Indeed," Freddie agreed as he pulled his buzzing phone from his pocket. It was a message from his nephew, Timothy. "Hmm…"

"What?" Julian asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"It would appear that my sister's granddaughter has been living in London…and didn't tell me." Freddie replied.

"Which one?" Julian asked again, suddenly quite interested.

Freddie smirked. "Shannon."

"She didn't tell me either!" Julian mock fumed. "Silly girl!"

"Well, I'll have to rectify this at once." Freddie's trademark mischievous smirk crossed his face. "A get together at the country estate you say, Julian? That is a tremendous thought! One that must be put into action immediately in light of this new information!"

Julian grinned. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about a little surprise for my young niece, as well as a get together for the rest of us?" Freddie looked to Craig and Julian for approval.

"Of course!" Julian cried.

"Sounds marvellous! I haven't seen Shannon since she was fifteen!" Craig smiled.

"And I haven't since she was eighteen." Julian added.

"Excellent! Right then, Craig, call everyone! Tell them we're on for this week." Freddie instructed the grinning Scotsman.

"Wait, what's going on?" Noel suddenly said from the doorway.

"We're organising a get together at Freddie's country estate." Craig replied as he waltzed past Noel, dialling his first contact as he went.

"And ambushing Freddie's niece." Julian smirked. "You're gonna _love_ her Noel."

"How about we ambush her right…now?" Freddie's eyes sparkled with mischievous intent. "Tim gave me her London address."

Julian grinned wider. "Let's do it!"

Freddie smiled knowingly to himself as he, Julian and Noel made their way out to the cars. This next call that Freddie was about to make would change his great-grand-niece's life…She wouldn't know what hit her!


	2. Mischief

Shannon jumped as her phone rang loudly, and scrambled to find it before it rang out. Cushions flew everywhere in her mad search. She located her phone under the lounge and managed to answer it on the last ring.

"Hello?" She gasped, breathless from her frantic search.

"Shannon!" a familiar posh voice exclaimed through the phone.

"Freddie!" Shannon was overjoyed to hear his voice. "Oh my gosh, we haven't spoken in ages!"

"Yes, my petite angel, it has been an age." Freddie's calm voice had a hint of mischief to it, but she let it slide. "Tim told me that you've been studying at London University for a while now…why didn't you call and tell me, darling? We could've caught up with each other over lunch."

"Sorry 'bout that Freddie, I've just been so snowed under with assessments, prac work, and my actual job, that I haven't had time to-"

"It's okay, sweet pea, I thought as much, but Tim also told me that you're currently on your mid-year break. I thought that maybe we could have that get together now."

"That sounds fantastic." Shannon ran her fingers through her hair and glanced at the calendar on the wall. "When did you have in mind?"

"I thought today." Freddie paused.

"Sounds great." Shannon's wide-eyed look said differently. "Where?"

"How about your apartment? Say… now-'ish'."

"Um, okay…give me a few minutes to-"

"We're right outside your door, sweet thing." Freddie cut her off.

Shannon jumped at the three sharp raps against the wooden door a few feet to her left. "Right…coming…wait, did you say 'we're' outside?"

The line went dead, but Freddie called through the door, "I've brought along an old friend of yours…and he brought a 'plus one'."

"Open the door…sweet pea." Shannon recognised the voice instantly.

"Julian?" She asked in disbelief, hurriedly tidying.

"The very same, little lady." His cheeky voice continued.

Happy with the state of the place, she ran to the door and threw it open, "Hi!" she managed to say before Freddie enveloped her in one of his enormous hugs.

"Hello, darling!" Freddie held her at arms-length to look at her properly. "Well, what a fine figure you cut!"

Shannon blushed a delicate shade of pink at the comment. "Please…won't you all come in?"

Shannon refused to look at the third member of the party as they filed in through the door and then proceeded to sit themselves on her comfy lounges. She sighed and closed the door. She smiled at Julian who was grinning madly at her…just like her great-uncle. They both seemed to be waiting for something. Unwillingly, she looked at the third person to have entered her flat. Her recognition of him was immediate.

With a strained smile, she turned to Julian. "Won't you introduce me?" she asked, and nodded towards the man next to Julian.

Julian sighed. "Shannon Leonard, this is Noel Fielding. Noel, this is Shannon."

"Hey, how you doin'?" Shannon asked, uncertain as to if she was trying to sound cool and unaffected by Noel's presence.

"Yeah, alrigh'." Noel replied wistfully, his eyes regarding her carefully as a pleased smirk plastered itself on his face.

Not wanting an awkward silence to fall over them all, Shannon turned quickly to Freddie. "So, how've you been? Apart from coming out of retirement…partially."

"Not much really." Freddie replied, but there was a twinkle in his eye that suggested trouble…with a capital 'T'.

"I know that look, Freddie…what on earth are you planning?" Shannon eyed Noel, who was still looking her over, now concerned.

"Nothing, nothing…apart from a small get-together at my country estate."

"Oh?" Her gaze fell on Julian who was obviously trying to suppress snickering.

"Yes. A get together that…I'm inviting you, and a few of your friends, too." Freddie finished, smirking slightly.

"What's the catch?" Shannon glared sideways at Julian before retuning her attention to her uncle.

"No catch, just a…pleasant surprise for you when you get there." Freddie shrugged.

"You hesitated, you're planning something." She folded her arms across her chest as she leant against the wall opposite Noel.

"Please come, I haven't seen you in 'so' long, and I need news of my sisters and your mother." This time, Freddie's smile was genuine.

"Well…" Shannon looked down at her converse shoes and smirked when she saw the 'Mighty Boosh' pins she had on them. As she looked up again, Shannon caught Noel watching her expression closely, as if her were trying to gauge her response and found the answer he saw pleasing. "I guess I could come…but, me and the guys have a gig this weekend…"

"It's not that far to run back and forth…" Freddie reasoned. "Oh, do say you'll come!"

Looking once more at Noel and then Julian, she conceded. "Okay, sounds like a hoot…I'll need directions though."

"Splendid!" Freddie jumped up from his seat and handed her a folded piece of paper he'd retrieved from his jacket pocket. "I knew you'd agree, so I already wrote them down for you, my sweet."

"Ah," Shannon's eyebrows rose for a moment, the sarcasm in her voice barely hidden. "How fortuitous…"

"Yes indeed. Now," Freddie clapped his hands together. "I have a few errands to run, you don't mind if Julian and Noel wait here whilst I do those, do you?"

Shannon gaped at him. "Actually-"

"I knew you wouldn't mind! I'll see you in a bit, boys!" Freddie called as he waltzed out of her apartment.

Shannon turned to Julian, gobsmacked. "Um…tea? Anyone?"

"Got anything stronger?" Julian got up and hugged her. "I'm gonna need it."

"Wine? Whiskey? Absinthe?" She suggested, although she smirked as she said the last one.

"Whiskey, thanks." Julian replied as he released her from the hug.

"Righteo…" she looked at Noel cautiously. "And what can I get you?"

"I'm fine thanks." Noel said absently as he looked at the photos on her walls.

"Okay." Shannon shrugged as she got Julian's glass of whiskey. She continued their conversation as she turned and handed him his glass. "So, how's the wife and little-uns?"

"Yeah, they're great." Julian took an audible gulp of whiskey. "The twins miss you a lot, Short-Stuff."

"I miss them too…and what'd I say about calling me that!"

Julian smirked. "Oh, go on! I know it's killing you! Just ask already."

"What's he planning?!" the words burst forth before Shannon could stop them. "Am I being ambushed? Surprised? Abducted?!"

Julian suppressed his chuckles in order to answer his young friend. "Not even five minutes after he left." He shook his head. "But yes, yes, and… yes."

"Whatever for?!" Shannon threw her arms up in frustration, but Julian merely shook his head. Shannon pouted. "Fine. I'm sure _Noel _will tell me."

"No, he most certainly will _not_!" Julian glared over his shoulder at Noel who grinning inanely at Shannon now, his eye lingering a little too long in places he shouldn't.

"Okay, okay, chill!" Shannon admitted defeat, unnoticing of Noel's appraisal of her figure. "Hey, can you do something for me?"

"You want me to sign something, don't you." It was never going to be a question with Julian.

"Would you mind awfully?" Shannon pleaded, her eyes wide and full of mock innocence.

"Not in the slightest." Julian replied, smirking. "Who's it for?"

"Elizabeth. She's going in for surgery and I want her to have something that will cheer her up." She explained as Julian nodded in understanding.

"What am I signing?" Julian asked as he glanced over his shoulder at Noel again.

"This." Shannon pulled a CD out of a shopping bag close by. It was the Complete Radio Show of The Mighty Boosh.

"Okay, no worries. I'll need a-" Julian stopped dead as she pulled a permanent marker from her jeans pocket. "Yes, one of _those_ would be mighty handy." He took the marker and signed the CD. "Noel, come and sign this for a young girl about to have extensive surgery."

"Yeah, alrigh'." Noel said from a little too close behind her. He signed the CD and then winked playfully at Shannon as he went back to look at her photos.

"Which one are you looking at?" Shannon asked as she placed the CD on the coffee table.

"He's looking at the photo of your Nan's eightieth birthday party, I believe." Julian stated bluntly.

"And the one of your graduation ball…" Noel added and gave her a cheeky grin over his shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, that is a good one of her, isn't it?" Julian smirked.

Shannon looked on awkwardly, not certain of what she thought of them checking out her photo's.

"Wait a minute," Julian lifted one photo off the wall curiously. "You used to have something else in this frame."

"The one of you, Freddie and me?" she looked at the photo from behind Noel and Julian.

"Yeah, I liked that photo." Julian near pouted. "What'd you do with it?"

"I put it in a nicer frame." Shannon half smiled as she picked up a beautifully elaborate frame on the table next to her and handed it to Julian.

"Oh, that's rather nice, I like that." Julian grinned and pointed at the newer frame in his hand stupidly.

"This is the conversation you and I are reduced to, Jules?" Shannon gave him a teasing smile. "Talking about photo frames? Seriously? We sound like old women!"

"Well, you certainly don't look it." Noel's own teasing smile appeared. "That colour really makes your eyes pop." Noel glanced down at the photo once more ad then back up at Shannon, his eyes thoroughly appraising her, a pleased smirk colouring his features.

"I would have said _sparkle_ myself," Julian put in, attempting to distract Noel from noticing the blush he'd incited in Shannon…and failing. "But _pop _works just as well."

"Well then…" Shannon looked up at them both, fumbling for words her mouth couldn't seem to form, when the buzzer rang letting her know that Freddie was back. "Ah! Saved by the bell!"

"I'll rescue you, darlin'." Shannon heard Noel say from somewhere behind her in his gravelly Hitcher's voice and she shivered involuntarily.

"Oh, I bet you would!" Shannon mumbled to herself before opening the door to her apartment. It was _indeed_ Freddie. "Oh Lord am I glad to see you!"

"Why? Are they misbehaving?" Freddie frowned.

"No, but you can't expect me to be able to cope with you dumping _Noel Fielding _in my apartment and _leaving_!" Shannon whispered franticly as she felt a presence come to stand right behind her.

"Leaving?" Noel asked, far too close behind her.

"Yes." Freddie smiled. "Julian?"

"Coming!"

"Well, my dear." Freddie smiled. "We'll see you this weekend! Cheerio!"

And, with that, they left.

… And Noel still had her permanent marker…


	3. Suspicions

Julian watched Noel closely. He seemed…ecstatic. Though he may not have shown it back at the apartment, he certainly was now. They both paused outside the post office and waited as Freddie went inside.

"You like her, don't you?" Julian asked, his voice stern. He wasn't sure if he liked this little development or not.

"Who?" Noel asked, faking being startled.

"Shannon. Freddie's niece." Julian folded his arms and waited patiently as Noel looked at the ground and pulled imaginary lint off his clothes.

"Alrigh', _yes_. I do. I like her." He glared, suddenly defensive. "Happy?"

"Not even remotely." Julian admitted. "But that's because I sort of think of her as a little sister and get a little over protective of her…" Julian shrugged. "I'm not denying you'd be good for her… _very_ good for her actually. Once you got to know her, you two would get on like a house on fire!"

"And that's a problem, is it?" Noel looked back at Julian, confused.

"Well…" Julian shrugged. "I know you. If she doesn't make you laugh you'll stop liking her, and it takes a while for her to, well, open up."

"Pfft," Noel rolled his eyes. "Julian, I _like _her. She's cute… but I'm not the one you're going to have to worry about."

"Beg pardon?" Julian frowned and cocked his head to one side.

"You forgot about Russell." Noel replied casually as Freddie came out of the post office and they began walking down the street again.

Julian's frown turned worrying. Noel was right… He _had _forgotten about Russell.


	4. Missing Marker

Shannon pulled into Freddie's illustrious driveway and parked just off to the side of the house where she usually did the times she'd visited before. Her stomach was filled with butterflies and her hands trembled slightly. This was not how she'd pictured spending the next week.

Shaking her head at her own stupidity, she made herself walk back across the drive to the front door, her feet crunching loudly on the loose gravel. Just before she knocked, Shannon paused and breathed in. The air was scented with the lavender, gardenias, and jasmine that made up Freddie's gorgeous garden, and she felt her nerves settle.

Then, with a shaking hand, she knocked.

It was just another day in the life of Noel Fielding. Another day of self-imposed insanity and pop tarts. It _was_ just another day…until _she_ walked into the room. She'd come, just as she'd said she would. But he hadn't expected her to be dressed like _that_! Dark blue skinny jeans, high-heeled boots with buckles down the sides, tight fitting, white, long-sleeved shirt, and leather jacket with buckles matching the boots, and tousled loose, chocolate brown curls falling to just below her shoulders.

Not missing a beat, Freddie stepped forward. "Shannon, my dear, so glad you could join us. Come, sit with us!"

Noel watched Shannon closely as she smiled shyly and made her way towards where Freddie sat with Jonathon Ross, Derek Jacobi, David Mitchell, John Barrowman, and his good friends Russell and Julian. Her gaze travelled slowly around the room as she walked over and sat next to Freddie, well was more pulled down next to him. When her azure eyes fell upon Noel, he smiled warmly at her and watched as she blushed delicately. He listened intently to the conversation that followed.

"Oi, oi, who's this beautiful young thing then, Freddie?" Russell grinned and winked at Shannon, making her giggle as he tickled her side.

"Dear friends, allow me to introduce my niece, Shannon Holmes." Freddie smirked as she grimaced at her own last name.

"Holmes?" Barrowman began. "As in…"

"As in 'Sherlock Holmes', yes." Shannon replied, polite smile stretched across her delicate features. "And you know what makes it better? My best friends name back in Australia is Julia Watson."

"Holmes and Watson! The real life people! They may not solve crimes, but they are bloody hot…well, at least Holmes is!" Russell announced to the room, inciting laughter from many.

"Ah, I should've known I wouldn't be safe from you, Russell." Noel watched as Shannon smirked up at Russell with those lovely azure eyes through long, dark eyelashes before her eyes flitted to Noel once more. "You comedians know no bounds it seems."

"Well, we shall see what bounds there are, my dear. With a beauty such as yourself around, who knows what may happen." Russell smiled his most dashingly seductive smile at her and she blushed again.

Noel locked eyes with Shannon once more and, smirking, pulled the marker he'd taken from her apartment and held it up for her to see. She smiled back momentarily before replying. "Who indeed…"

_**So, what do you think, m'dears? Where should we go from here?**_

_**Please do R&R! I so love your reviews!**_

_**Much love to you all!**_


	5. You Chose Wrong!

"Oh, please don't encourage him, Shannon!" Freddie mock chastised his niece. "He's difficult enough to control as it is!"

"Control _Russell Brand_? You must be joking!" Shannon laughed, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Who could ever control this dashing womaniser?! I like him just as he is! He's marvellous, and I won't hear differently!"

"Yes, I can see that." Freddie smirked at her from his chair as he watched Shannon and Russell, sat opposite, talk and laugh. _'She would be very good for Russell…Russell may not be so good for _her _though.' _ Freddie thought to himself as he regarded the two carefully, but his gaze drifted to Noel, who was sitting only a little way away. _'But Noel would be an excellent…no, he would _be _her match!'_

"Well, I'm _lovin' it_!" Russell announced as he threw his arms wide and dragged her into a hug. "Shannon's ever so lovely to me. Why'd you wanna ruin it, Freddie? Why? She's so nice and sweet and adorable… and I mean _look at her_! She's _gorgeous_!"

Freddie continued to watch as Shannon blushed and tried to hide nervous giggles behind her hands. Perhaps inviting Russell had not been such a good idea after all…

"…and I mean _look at her_! She's _gorgeous_!" Noel heard Russell exclaim loudly and looked up just in time to see him flash Shannon his most seductive smile.

Noel thought the world of Russell. They had been excellent friends for years, but this was rather difficult to contend with. Russell was hitting on the girl he, Noel, was falling for. And, by the way things were progressing, it looked like Russell might be developing more than just a hard on for Shannon.

Noel watched as Russell ran the back of his hand tenderly down her cheek, rested his hand on her shoulder for a moment and then trailed his fingers down the length of her arm to her waist. Noel had to do something about this. If he could only get Shannon away for a moment, spend some alone time with her… or maybe _just _bring Julian…just for a bit…to break the ice a little.

Then, he heard Shannon speak up again. "No, actually, I'm quite good at football…well, I call it soccer…And I may be small, but I'm hard to beat at Basketball. I know you support Westham, but-"

"Come now, let's look beyond the divisions of football teams and look at the unifying force within our souls... "

"Which is?" Shannon asked, smiling as she cocked her head to one side in mock confusion.

"SEX!" Russell winked at Shannon and she shook her head, laughing.

"That's gotta be the worst chat-up line in history." Shannon chuckled.

But Russell already had his reply. "Stick around love, cos I've got worse. The worst being, simply, Get in the van. "

"Oh, you are bad, Russell!" Shannon smiled and play shoved him away, clearly unaware that she was flirting with the Three-time 'Shagger of the Year' Award winner.

"That's part of my charm and how I lure all women to my bedchamber. I am the cliché of the_'bad boy'_, and, as such, am relied upon to be mischievous, playful, seductive…and a little bit naughty!" Russell grinned and leant a little closer to Shannon.

She smiled, rather seductively, back at him. "You saucy devil!"

With a playful smile and a well delivered joke, Russell was stealing Shannon's heart…and breaking Noel's…

**So sorry this has taken so long guys. I know it's not much, but it should tide you over for a little while ;)**

**Much love and cyber cookies to all my lovelies!**


	6. My Secret Place

Noel sat out in the garden at the back of Freddie's excessively large home, staring into the ripples in the pond as he rested under the rose covered shelter a little way from the house. He sighed as threw his bread crusts at the ducks on the pond and wondered how he'd gotten to this point.

"Hey…" Noel jumped, even though the voice had been soft and gentle. She held her hands up in surrender as he spun to look at…Shannon!

"Hi…" he smiled back, maybe his luck was turning around.

"I'm sorry if I startled you…" Shannon looked down at her feet, wringing her hands somewhat nervously and peeking at him through dark eyelashes shyly. "I just wondered if you'd mind my hiding out here with you… Russell's a bit… _full on_…"

"Yeah, he is a bit that way." Noel patted the seat beside him and gave her a coy smile. "Sit ye down and feed the ducks with me!"

Shannon smiled brightly as she made her way over and sat close to Noel. "I used to love feeding the ducks at a park near my house in Bathurst."

"Bathurst?" Noel raised a confused brow at her.

"It's a place in Australia," Shannon explained, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "It's where I went to university. In winter it got _so _cold one year that the pond completely froze over! The ducks and swans that stayed, God knows why, had no place to swim."

"What did you study?" Noel asked, unable to make out what kind of profession someone like her would have chosen. _'A journalist, perhaps? A writer of some kind, surely?'_

"Psychology. And, boy! Was it full on!" Shannon grinned. "It was an amazing time. I love learning how to do new things. I'm not exactly sure why I picked psychology, but I'm bloody glad I did." She paused, smirking slightly as she continued. "Especially with Russell giving me a run for my money back there."

"He does that." Noel frowned and looked back at the ducks on the pond.

"I'm sorry…I talk too much…" Shannon rested her hand on his shoulder for a moment before placing it back in her lap. "When I'm nervous I just say whatever I think…I'm sorry if I upset you. I'll leave you and the ducks be…"

She stood and turned to leave, but Noel took hold of her hand. "No, that's not… I mean, no, I'm not upset or anything. And speaking what comes to mind isn't bad…it's just honest…"

"Not everyone _likes _honest…" Shannon replied, a half smile tiptoeing across her face.

"I do…" Noel smiled up at her. "And I'd love to hear more of your honest remarks-"

"Shan?!" they both heard Russell call out from the rear of the house.

Shannon looked over her shoulder and then at Noel, a wicked smile playing about her lips. "C'mon!" She took his hand in hers again and pulled him along behind her stopping every once in a while to conceal them both from view behind sections of hedge.

Eventually, they came upon a very large, bushy, plant and Shannon stopped , looked around and lifted one of the lower branches. She hled a finger to her lips then pointed to the gap under the branch.

"What?" Noel asked, exasperated.

"Go under it and along the tunnel!" Shannon whispered franticly. "Hurry!"

Noel looked at her for a moment curiously, then complied. He bent down and crawled under the low branch she held up for him. Inside, there was indeed a tunnel…a _built_ tunnel! The kind you might expect a hobbit to have made under a hill. And, along the tunnel, was a rather comfortable room. To be comfortable you had to be crawling or seated, but it was properly built and concealed by the large, bushy plant!

As Noel looked about himself he saw soft cushions and a lush rug covering the floor, a bean bag, and painting s obviously done by her thumb-tacked to the walls. He looked up to find the roof of the hobbit-sized room was made of some kind of clear Perspex.

'_You'd be able to sit and hide out here even when it was raining!' _Noel smiled to himself.

He heard Shannon coming along the tunnel behind him, so he scooted over and plonked himself into the bean bag opposite the tunnel entrance just as she crawled into the room, grinning.

"So," Shannon began as she closed the little door behind her and flopped onto the nearest pile of cushions. "Whataya think?"

"What do I think?" Noel smirked as he realised he really was asking himself the question. "I think it's fantastic! Does Freddie know it's here?"

"Yeah, he knows." Shannon replied casually. "When I first came out here I was poking around and found that his plant was all hollow underneath it, so I asked him if I could build a cubby under it where no one could see."

"Well," Noel looked around, feeling about five again. "He quite obviously said _yes_!"

Shannon laughed. "I've never shown it to anyone…it's…my special place…I come here to think."

"Is that often?" Noel cocked his head to one side and smirked.

"More often than I can to admit…" Shannon replied as she rummaged around in a container in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Noel crawled forward a little to see what she was up to.

"Well," She looked up at him shyly now. "I was thinking of painting…"

"Painting what?" Noel looked inside the container at her different colours and brushes as she set up a small easel off to one side.

When he looked up at her, she smiled sweetly. "I was thinking…_you_…"

Noel grinned mischievously, sat back on the bean bag, and winked. "How do you want me?"


	7. A Wager

Shannon glanced over at Noel tentatively. He was smirking down at a sketch he was working on. Noel must have felt her gaze however and looked up, still smirking, and winked playfully at her. Shannon mock glared at him for a moment. Her gaze softened as she stood and walked over to sit beside him.

"Hey stranger." Shannon smiled sweetly as she plonked herself down next to Noel, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hey back." Noel replied, still drawing.

"Whatcha workin' on?" Shannon asked innocently as he hid the sketch from her.

"An idea you gave me the other day." He winked playfully down at her.

Shannon blushed and turned her head to hide her face against his shoulder. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, Noel…"

He took her chin gently in his hand and turned her face back to his…inches apart. "Well then I'll just have to _remind you-_"

"Ah! Shannon!" Russell's voice interrupted their moment. "Freddie's been looking for you."

"Oh, thanks Russell." Shannon smiled up at him before glancing back at Noel. "Well, I guess we'll hang out another time, m'dear." She stood and looked back at Russell. "Where was he last?"

"He was out by the pond, with them ducks and some bread." Russell smirked.

"Okay…thanks!" Shannon mock saluted them both. And with that, she left.

#####################

Russell watched her leave and made sure she was out of hearing range before he spoke. "So…"

"So?" Noel looked up from his sketch, confused.

"So what do you think you're doing?" Russell crossed his arms as he looked down at his friend.

"What do you mean?" Noel looked back to his sketch.

"Shannon. She's Freddie's _niece_, Noel!" Russell pointed in the direction Shannon had just gone.

"Yeah, I know." Noel replied, a slight hiss escaping him in frustration.

"D'you know what he'd do if he found out-"

"I know you like her too, Russell. You're all over her when I'm not close by!" Noel stood and crossed his arms also. "You like her. Don't you dare pretend this pretend _intervention_ is anything but you wanting to get rid of the competition!"

Russell grinned wickedly. "Alright, so I've been caught." His smile turned evil. "How about a little wager then? Seeing as you're so game for it."

"What wager?" Noel asked, taken aback by Russell's confidence.

"Whoever beds her first, gets the girl." Russell smirked. He knew he was good. He was confident he had this in the bag.

Noel mulled it over in his head. This could go badly…_very_ badly! But he wasn't going to give Shannon up so easily. "Right! You're on!"

"Excellent!" Russell smiled and held his hand out to Noel. Upon shaking hands, Russell turned and began prancing away. "Oh, by the way," he called over his shoulder. "Shannon's a _virgin_…"

##################

Noel pulled Julian away from his conversation with Derek Jacobi in a frantic state.

"What's wrong Noel?" Julian regarded his friend carefully.

"I've done something terrible." Noel began, flustered.

"What?" Julian sighed and his hand clenched itself into a fist.

"I think I just gambled with Shannon's virginity…"

Julian's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say.

_**So, what do you think, my lovlies?**_

_**R&R ;)**_


	8. Cheating Slightly

Noel watched Shannon nervously from around the corner to the kitchen. She was sitting at the breakfast bar eating waffles, a box of opened pop tarts on the stool beside her. He was about to go over to her, when Russell appeared through the other door and sat himself down beside her, stealing one of her pop tarts in the process and giving her a cheeky wink as he handed the box back to her.

"Heya Gorgeous!" Noel rolled his eyes, Russell wasn't shy. "What on Earth could you be reading that's _so _interesting?"

"Why?" Shannon asked not looking up from whatever she was reading, her tone vacant.

"Ooh, defensive!" Russell chuckled, then paused and feigned horror. "It's not…_Fifty Shades of Grey_ is it?!"

His comment earned a soft laugh from Shannon, but she was clearly still more interested in her book than in Russell's advances. "No, it's not…If you must know, I'm reading _The Hunchback of Notre Dame_… it's a favourite of mine…I also love the Disney adaptation."

"You like fairy tales!" Russell's tone was amused. "In other words, you like stories and characters that are, in exact terms… _full of crap_."

"Fairy tales are not full of crap." Shannon turned to face Russell now, frowning slightly.

"They spoon-feed young children a load of bollocks about princes, princesses, knights in shining armour, magic, good always winning, and _happily ever after's_ that don't exist." Russell continued, clearly exasperated, but still amused and very clearly attracted to Shannon.

"They also give us something we need as children. Something we need more and more of as we grow up, Russell." Shannon replied, picking up her book and her pop tarts and sliding off her stool.

"What's that?" Russell smirked as she gave him a final look before walking out the door he'd come through.

"Hope, Russell." Shannon replied with an ever so sad sigh. "They give us hope."

...

Noel waited for Russell to vanish before going after Shannon. He knew exactly where she was going… her hide-out. He snuck to the bush that hid her hidden cubby, lifted the branch to reveal the entrance, and crawled inside. Where before the door had been open, it was now closed. Softly, Noel knocked on the door and listened intently to the sounds of her coming to open the Hobbit-sized door.

He chuckled quietly at the shocked expression on her face when she opened the door to find him waiting to be let in.

"Hey." Noel smiled as she let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Hi…" Shannon seemed distracted today.

Noel waited until she had flopped back down onto her pile of cushions before speaking. "Rough day?"

Shannon smirked up from her sketch of a rose at him. "You've no idea."

Noel grinned back at her. "Well, that's nothing a bit of Disney couldn't fix!" It may have been cheating slightly…but he did like Disney, and if she did too, he would use that.

Shannon's smile was soft and warm as she replied. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Funny," Noel smirked again. "I didn't even kiss you."

Shannon cocked her head to one side, regarding him carefully. "Meatloaf?"

Noel started slightly. "You got my reference? That's…amazing!"

"Well…apparently we have more in common than we both originally thought…" Shannon smiled at him sweetly, retrieving her laptop from a bag to her right and set up a movie on it for them to watch. She squashed into the bean bag with Noel as the movie started, whispering, "I like it."

Noel wrapped a warm arm around her shoulders and rested his head against hers. "Me too, Shan… me too."

...

_**Please R&R my lovlies!**_


	9. Solo Mission

Shannon leant back into her uncles' soft sofa. It was like lying in marsh-mellows… like floating on fluffy white clouds of soft, squishy marsh-mellows…just less sticky. So comfy…so warm…and such a good place to sit, eat her sandwich, and think. Think about the situation between her and two charming, comedic, men… Noel and Russell.

While she _liked _Russell, for he was of course very charming, she felt something more for Noel…something she hadn't ever felt before, something couldn't quite explain – or really wanted to for that matter. But this provided a rather curious conundrum. Shannon could hear voices coming towards the lounge-room she currently occupied. She didn't want to move! It was so comfy in Freddie's sofa! But she wanted to be alone for a while. So, sighing, she slipped from the room, out the back door, down towards the duck pond.

Once there, Shannon sat down on the west bank of the pond and sighed again, smiling a little as two, speckled white ducks waddled towards her. She tore up her bread crusts as she thought over the situation at hand, throwing the crumbs towards the ducks absentmindedly, unaware she was being observed.

...

Julian smiled as he watched Shannon with the ducks, throwing bread crumbs. She was just as he remembered…though maybe ever so slightly taller. He'd seen the way her eyes would light up whenever Noel was around, despite Russell's attempts to divert her attentions to him. She was sweet, kind, gentle, and…innocent. Noel would be a good match for her…Russell could ruin her in a heartbeat! He was a nice enough chap, but he could ruin her.

Julian mulled over what he knew. It was more than obvious to anyone with a brain that Noel and Shannon were right for each other… and were already falling for each other too. They just needed a little nudge in the right direction. Hang the bet those two scoundrels had made! Shannon deserved to be happy, and Julian was convinced that only Noel could do that for her.

He would start with Shannon, get her out of that shy, protective shell. Get her love to blossom first. Then he would deal with Noel. So, without further hesitation, Julian began his solo mission of _'Get These Two Together…Or Else!'_, and made his way over to where she sat…alone.

...

**oooooooooooh! where shall it go next? i hope somewhere you guys will like better!**

**sorry it's so short, but do please R&R!**

**all thoughts & ideas welcome!**

**love to you all!**


	10. Confused

The thunder cracked loudly overhead. Nearly everyone had gone back to London earlier…but Shannon, Noel, Russell and he, Julian, had stayed at Freddie's…and now the road between them and, well, anywhere… was flooded. They were all _stuck_. Stuck with the lights flickering dangerously, threatening to plunge them all into darkness… along with the deluge that was now pelting down around them.

Another crack of thunder echoed overhead and Shannon jumped slightly. He watched as she looked for a moment at the fireplace, blazing warmth through the room, and tugged her cardigan tighter about herself. She looked up and smiled at Julian, standing up and looking around. He saw her gaze fall on Russell and Julian grimaced when she spoke.

"Hey, Russell?" she asked innocently.

"Yes?" Russell grinned back at her, glad of some attention.

"Would you mind helping me find and light some candles…I don't think the electricity is, err, going to last much longer." As if to confirm her words, another clap of thunder made the lights dim, dwindle, and return to flickering slightly again.

"Yeah, alrigh'." Russell replied as he too stood and followed her into the kitchen, Julian presumed the kitchen anyway…that's where _he _kept emergency candles…

Julian would've left it alone…except that he heard Shannon giggle… with a quick glance at Noel, who seemed to be sketching something elaborate, Julian followed after Shannon and Russell. He stopped just before the door…eves-dropping.

"I know they're here _somewhere_." He heard Shannon say softly, clearly frustrated. "I saw Freddie put them…ah ha!" Julian smiled at her triumphant tone.

"They smell right nice they do." He heard Russell's candid reply.

"Bees wax candles…" He could hear the smile in her voice; she was obviously remembering something to do with home… "My mum had some…they're absolutely gorgeous when lit up!"

"So are you." Russell replied, but not at all like Julian had expected. His tone was soft, sweet…_honest_. Not casually flirting…_actual feeling_.

Julian poked his head around the corner just far enough to see the two. Shannon was frozen, three boxes of candles balanced on one arm, a single candle in her free hand. She looked like she was in shock. After a moment or two she snapped out of it though.

"Don't be daft, Russell." Shannon shook her head as she put the lone candle back in its box.

Julian watched, now frozen in place, as Russell stepped closer to Shannon and, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, tilted her head up as he murmured, "I'm not…"

Julian watched the transition of looks that crossed Shannon's face as she first realised what he'd said, the gravity of it, and the not knowing what to do when he leant down and whispered something, that Julian couldn't hear, into her ear. His jaw dropped as she turned slightly to look at Russell…but Russell had done the same…Julian couldn't move, couldn't speak. He could only look on in astonishment as Russell's and Shannon's lips met in a slow, hesitant kiss; Russell gently holding her, tenderly cupping her cheek as he pulled her a little closer.

Julian snapped out of his stupor as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to find Freddie looking up at him expectantly. "Did they find the candles?"

Julian didn't have time to reply, as the sound of something being dropped, Russell asking "What? No…Shan…" and Shannon running out the door on the brink of tears.

Julian and Freddie rounded the corner into the kitchen. They found Russell, with a confused look etched on his face, standing amidst boxes and candles. Freddie spoke first. "What happened?"

Russell looked after Shannon, bewildered, not replying. Julian became agitated, "What did you do?!"

Russell looked to Julian. "I have no idea…"

**...**

Shannon ran, past Noel, out the back door. She heard Noel shout after her as she ran out into the rain, towards her hidey-hole, but she ignored his call for her to come back. How could she do this? _Like _both of them this much. Nothing her whole life and then BAM! _'Two at once…'_ Shannon thought as she stumbled through the sodden garden to the bush where her hidey-hole was hidden, not knowing she'd been followed. She crawled, soaking wet, down the tunnel and into the stuffy, but surprisingly warm, room and pulled her shoes off.

"Shan?" Shannon squealed in shock as Russell poked his head through the entrance to her secret room, and jumped high enough to hit her head. "Oh, sorry…"

"You…you shouldn't be in here…" Shannon replied, now shivering from her cold, wet clothes.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright…" Russell crawled in and closed the door behind him. "It ain't half small in here…" he continued as he took off his shoes and placed them with hers. "But, it's warm, which is good news for you." Shannon looked at Russell, not comprehending. He pointed at her clothes. "You'll catch cold if you stay in those."

"I'm not getting changed with you in here watching!" Shannon pointed at Russell accusingly.

"I won't look," Russell replied calmly, turning to face away from her. "Promise."

"No." Shannon replied stubbornly.

"Well, either you do it yourself…or I'll do it for you." Russell shrugged.

"Fine…" Shannon turned and grabbed tracksuit pants and a sweater from behind the bean bag to her right, keeping her eyes on Russell as she stripped off and changed into dry things. "Done."

Russell turned back around to look at her again. He smirked. "Nice…" he gestured to her current attire and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Shannon looked at Russell's clothes, concerned for _his _health now. "You're wet too… you'll catch cold…won't you?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "Dun really matter though."

"It does…" Shannon rummaged through a box behind her. "Um…these _might_ fit you…" she continued as she threw a pair of long slacks to Russell. He looked at them for a moment at then started to take his clothes off. Shannon looked away quickly, cheeks flaming.

"Bit loose, but they're okay." She heard Russell reply. "Got a belt and a shirt there at all?"

Shannon rummaged through the box again and found an old button-down loose shirt and a white belt and turned to hand them to Russell…only to find him now kneeling _right_ in front her. She held up the shirt and belt for him to take, and he did, but he put them down just as quickly, his eyes searching hers.

"You don't want the shirt anymore?" Shannon asked timidly, blushing delicately as his hand came up to cup her cheek tenderly.

"I can think of something I want more," Russell replied softly, leaning down a little. Shannon put her hands on his chest, stopping him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't…not whilst I'm trying to figure all this out…" Shannon stammered as he brought a finger up to her lips, silencing her.

"Then forget it. All of it…just for tonight." He whispered gently, and his lips found her once more…

**...**

**Sorry this took so long. thought I'd add a little conflict in there for our leading lady.**

**tell me what you think, my lovelies!**


	11. Confessions

Shannon chewed on her bottom lip anxiously as she sat at the breakfast bar the next morning. She hadn't done anything bad…but she felt bad enough that someone might think she'd killed somebody! Shannon jumped as someone entered the kitchen behind her. Julian leant on the counter beside her, his gaze disapproving.

"Morning." He said bluntly.

"Hi…" Shannon replied, just as bluntly. She felt bad enough as it was. She didn't need her best friend telling her she should feel that way too.

"You okay?" Julian's gaze had softened a bit.

"No." she replied, face blank.

Julian sighed as he sat down beside her. "What happened? Where were you two? We were worried sick…"

"Russell…followed me to the little hidey-hole you helped me build…to make sure I was okay after I ran out." Shannon's voice sounded disembodied to her. "I didn't even know he did till he came in…we were both soaking…and I had spare dry clothes I usually wear when painting…" she stopped and looked sideways at Julian.

He hugged her gently. "It's alright." He soothed. "So, you made a mistake. A lot of people do their first time. You didn't do anything wrong though, so don't feel bad about it-"

"No…no," Shannon pulled back from Julian's comforting hug. "We didn't….we didn't do _that_! For God's sake Julian, you know me better than that."

"Then why are you sad?" Julian folded his arms…he looked very fatherly…

"We just kissed for a while…and then kinda fell asleep…" she added sheepishly. "I just…it felt _right_ and _wrong_ at the same time…but for some reason…I couldn't stop…" Shannon paused momentarily. "I _do _like Russell…" she consented, "But…I like Noel more…I …I think I might even go so far to say that I _love _him…but I don't think I could face him…" she sighed sadly and buried her face in her hands and tried not to cry as Julian hugged her again.

**...**

"_But…I like Noel more…I …I think I might even go so far to say that I love him…but I don't think I could face him…"_

Noel watched Julian and Shannon as they sat at the breakfast bar and she confessed to him. He heard her sigh sadly and saw her bury her face in her hands, trying not to cry as Julian hugged her again. He'd heard it all. The confession that she'd kissed Russell after he'd followed her to her special hiding place. That place was sacred to her. Noel knew that. Russell had just barged in there…

Noel was furious…but overjoyed at the same time. She loved him! Shannon _loved_ him! He, Noel, had won her heart! Now, it was time to win the girl… he didn't want her to know he'd heard her confession. He wanted her to tell him herself.

"I don't know what to do, Jules…" He zoned back into their conversation.

"You'll only feel worse if you keep it from him." Julian replied as he gave her shoulders a squeeze. "Tell him, sweetheart."

"You're right…I should…" she paused. "How do I do this?"

"That's for you to decide, Shan." Julian replied warmly…fatherly. Noel frowned slightly and then noticed Julian had heard something. "If I were you, I'd do it soon…run along, or Russell might find you first."

Apparently the Lord did work in mysterious ways. Julian had sent her to him; he'd make sure he found her before Russell. He watched her slip out of the room and heard a door close quietly. Now he'd have a chance to get Russell out of her head…_for good_.

**...**

**R&R dearies!**


	12. Resistance is Futile

Noel tip-toed down the hall after Shannon as Julian walked Russell in the opposite direction and slipped through the first door he found... _His _room. He turned around to find Shannon frozen in place, hiding from Russell in his room it appeared… apparently where she'd also been waiting for him to come back to.

"Hey…" He watched as she shuffled nervously, not sure where to look.

"Hey." He gave her an encouraging smile.

"There's something I need to tell you…and I need you to know that I'm so sorry I did it." Shannon held her hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Noel Shrugged, "Okay."

Shannon explained everything, including the conversation with Julian preceding her current confession. She apologised over and over, fighting tears, "It just…happened…I'm so sorry"

Noel nodded knowingly, "What do you want?"

Shannon paused. She seemed in shock that he wasn't upset or mad at her, but when she replied he could tell she spoke truthfully. "I want _you_…I want to be with _you_…" Noel looked at her, waiting for her to go on. "I know that's not fair of me to say after what I said before…but I had to tell you…I had to tell you how I feel...I'm sorry… I'll go."

Shannon went to leave, but Noel caught her hand in his as she reached the door, and pulled her into his arms, kissing her passionately. "I want to be with you too…" he whispered and kissed her again, gently this time, one hand in her hair, the other in the small of her back. When they broke apart, finally, for air, Noel smiled. "Why don't we just go out and hide…in _our_ secret place…we don't have to do anything at all…I just…I want to be with you. Spend time with you…" Noel smirked wickedly. "Seduce you right."

Shannon blushed as she replied, "O…Okay…"

Noel smiled down at her warmly, "I'll set up a movie…come out in twenty minutes, Shan…then I'll be all set."

Shannon smiled as she leant up on tip-toe and kissed him lightly. Before leaving, she paused by the door. "Thank-you…for not judging harshly…it's one thing I _love _about you…" Shannon smiled and disappeared through his bedroom door.

Noel watches the door close behind her _'I'll seduce you right this time, Shan. This time…you won't be able to resist.'_

**_..._**

Noel looked around Shannon's hidey-hole, observing his work. He'd snuck in here to set up. On top of her soft rug, Noel had spread out a comfy doona, and along each shelf and flat surface he'd lit candles…bees wax candles. Julian said they were her favourite…apparently their scent made her feel safe. It was all…quite _romantic_, Noel thought to himself proudly.

He'd laid two long-stemmed roses at the entrance, and now only had to wait for her to meet him here. Noel looked at his watch. Two minutes. Two minutes and she'd be here…he hoped…unless she was followed again. Noel shuffled over to the door and checked for a lock…and, indeed, the small door had a bolt-lock. Noel grinned. No interruptions. Just how he wanted it.

Noel heard the branch covering the tunnel entrance rustle lightly. "Noel?" he heard her call hesitantly.

He smiled, "I'm here, Shan." He grinned as she crawled into the small room, carrying the two long-stemmed roses. "Do you like them?"

"Yes, they're gorgeous…" Shannon drifted off mid-sentence as she looked around her hidey-hole…at the candles, the doona, the pile of cushions upon which was laid a third long-stemmed rose. "Oh my goodness!" Shannon's voice was hushed, as if in prayer. "Noel…what did you do?"

Noel grinned at her awed expression. "Seducing you right…do you like it?"

"It's…it's like a dream…" Shannon whispered as she settled on the doona and he handed her the last rose. "This is beautiful…" Shannon smiled sweetly up at Noel as he sat next to her. "But, you didn't have to do all this…"

"Yes, I did…" Noel leant forward and touched his forehead with hers. "A beautiful room for a beautiful girl…" He noticed she wouldn't meet his gaze so, very gently, he tilted her head up and gave her a warm smile. "Everyone makes a mistake every now and then, love… But you found your way in the end."

Shannon smiled back at him, "Yeah…I guess I did…"

Noel's smile faded as his eyes focussed on her mouth…her soft, pink lips moist and begging to be kissed, and Noel happily obliged.

**...**

**R&R my lovelies!**


	13. Date Night

Noel beamed happily to himself as he wandered through Freddie's gardens. Shannon had said yes! He'd asked her to dinner, and she'd said yes! God she's a sweet little thing! Noel's thoughts were interrupted though when he was pulled behind the hedgerow he'd just walked past. He turned around, a sinking feeling in his stomach. Yep, it was Russell.

"What?" Noel asked, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

"You know what." Russell narrowed his eyes. "I liked her! I mean _really _liked her, Noel! She was good for me!"

"But you weren't good for her!" Noel snapped back. He sighed and held up his hands, palms out. "I'm sorry. We both threw ourselves in at the deep end here…and both ended up falling for the same girl…"

"Yes, well, unfortunately for you, she does actually harbour feelings for me." Russell smiled vindictively. "Meaning the wager is still on. Whoever sleeps with her first, gets her."

Noel watched Russell prance away, leaving him to think…alone…

**...**

Shannon gazed out across the pond, throwing bread hap-hazardly at the ducks as they swam and quaked their way into oblivion. Noel and Russell didn't know she'd heard their little squabble yesterday…and it'd damn well stay that way too. She felt used…and she had that date tonight with Noel…

She jumped as her phone went off loudly beside her and winced ever so slightly as she read the caller ID… Noel. Hesitantly, she answered.

"Hello?"

"_Shan! It's Noel… am I still picking you up tonight?"_ he sounded excited.

Shannon chewed on her bottom lip anxiously. "Actually, I can't tonight… my mate Patrick needs to work and I said I'd take the three kids tonight…"

"_He can't get someone else?"_ she could hear the genuine disappointment in his voice.

"Single dads have few friends…and even fewer willing to look after three kids under the age of ten… I'm sorry Noel…it'll have to be another time." She hesitated. "You could come round and hang with me and the kids though…if you'd like… they're Boosh fans…"

When he replied she heard the smile in his voice, and it made her heart melt_. "Yeah, sure, okay…when?"_

"Round eight? They'll have eaten by then…it'll be movie time." Shannon smiled herself. "Remember the address?"

"_How could I forget?"_ Noel purred through the phone and Shannon shook her head, laughing quietly.

"Okay…" she smirked.

"_It's a date!"_ Noel chuckled. "Bye!"

Shannon heard the click of him hanging up, let her head fall into her hands and groaned. _'Piss off hormones! I don't need you right now!'_

**...**

The doorbell rang and the kids all turned to look at Shannon quickly, looks on their tiny faces asking: 'Who else is coming?'

Shannon smiled, held a finger to her lips to quiet them and winked playfully. Quiet giggles erupted behind her as she opened the front door.

"Eight, bang on the dot!" Shannon exclaimed jokingly. "Mr. Fielding, I'm impressed!"

"You ain't seen nothing yet, darlin'." Noel winked at her and she blushed.

Several shocked gasps followed by incriminating giggles were unsuccessfully quieted behind Shannon and she grinned. "Noel," she began stepping back to let him in. "Say hello to, I believe, you youngest fans."

Noel bowed his head towards the three youngsters. "Hello…"

The little girl walked up to him and cocked her head to the side curiously. "You're from in the telly…"

Noel laughed quietly as Shannon lifted the little girl into her arms. "Noel, this is Harriet." She nodded to the two boys, "And this is James of the blue pyjamas, and Joel of the red pyjamas."

Noel smiled, "Nice to meet you."

"Do you like woolly mammoths?" young Joel asked him with a yawn.

Noel looked sideways at Shannon who nodded. "Yes, I do…why?"

"Because we're watching Ice Age two!" replied James excitedly. "And there're lots of them!"

"Come on then you lot," Noel watched as Shannon herded them into her living room. "Let's watch Ice Age!"

Noel laughed out loud as all three kids shouted in unison and scrambled for the best seats. Perhaps this was a better date after all…

**...**

**Sorry it's a bit short my lovlies! Bloody exams have me swamped!**


	14. Confrontation

Noel opened his door with a reluctant sigh. "Russell, I've had enough of your moping and threatening to steal Shannon away from me." Noel's eyes, narrowed in irritation fell on Russell's grinning face and his own fell. "No…"

"Oh, no, not _that_." Russell winked as he walked in and moved into the kitchen like he had so many times before. "I merely wished to hear your opinion on something."

"On what?" Noel looked at him warily.

"What would you say to a favourite thing of mine?" Russell grinned wickedly.

"No. I have not, and will not take part in a threesome with you…ever!" Noel yelled.

"Ah, shame, I was _so _looking forward to you two double-timing me." Shannon's voice made both men jump. When they turned to look at her, she was leaning against the far wall, arms folded defensively and eyes narrowed in annoyance. "The door was open."

"Shannon…" Noel took a tentative step forward.

"No." She pointed an accusing finger at him. "I trusted you! I heard your fight with Russell about the wager last week! I didn't know how to confront you about it, so I went to the only two people I can trust in this bloody place!" she shouted, glaring daggers at both men. "Julian and Freddie are the only people I'm seeing from now on. You can both stay the fuck away from me!"

Russell and Noel watched in dismay as she stormed out of Noel's home and slammed the door behind her.

**...**

Shannon wept into her pillow as she listened to the voice messages Noel had left her. So sweet, so remorseful, so…loving… but she wouldn't fall for that again. She thought about the idea Russell had had…maybe it wouldn't have been so bad…_'No! No, Shannon! How very dare you think like that! You are a temple! And fool is the man who does not worship it! Well…that's what Mum would say…'_

Shannon looked at the photo she kept next to her bed through bleary eyes. "I miss you Mum…" Her phone rang in her hand and she half smiled as she looked at the caller ID…Julian. "Hey Jules," she sniffled. "What's up?"

"_I'm outside your door…please come let me in…"_ Julian's comforting voice was drowned out by the sound of his twin boys in the background.

First the first time in ages, Shannon actually laughed. "Sure, should I get the ice-cream out for the kids?"

"_Us too_." She heard the smirk in his voice as she reached the door.

She hung up, pocketed her phone, dried her eyes and opened the door. She was immediately set upon by the twins and snuggled into their hugs as she smiled up at Julian. "I'll put the kettle on." She said as she stood. "Who's for ice-cream?!"

"Me!" Julian and his kids cried in unison.

Shannon chuckled as she gave the twins a bowl of ice-cream each and turned on the cartoon channel. She and Julian sank into her comfy sofa with steaming cups of tea and blankets and she sighed contentedly. "So…"

"You wanna talk about it?" Julian eyed her cautiously, concerned and very father-like once more.

Shannon sighed sadly. "Okay…where would you like me to start?"

"At the beginning," Julian smirked as he moved closer to hug her from the side. "Start at the beginning…"

**...**

Julian opened the door to a miserable Noel and ushered him inside to the warmth of the fire.

"I'm surprised you're here…" Julian raised curious eyebrow.

"I'm surprised you haven't punched me yet." Noel sighed as he sat.

"Shannon made me promise not to harm you." Julian replied with a smirk.

Noel's head shot up. "She did?"

"Yes… believe it or not, she's in love with you, Noel." Julian handed Noel some form of alcohol and sat next to him. "She just feels betrayed…and she's had enough of that in her life."

"Her dad…I know, she told me." Noel nodded and gulped down the drink, wincing as the alcohol burned his throat. He let his head fall in his hands. "I don't know what got into me, Julian! I bloody love that girl! How could I be so idiotic?!"

"Because you love her and thought you'd lose her to the ever charming Russell Brand whose sexual exploits would make even Casanova nervous!" Julian's voice was highly exasperated.

Noel looked up at Julian, surprised by his outburst. "What do I do?"

"Apologise." Julian replied bluntly.

"I have." Noel looked down sadly.

"Not via phone, you dolt!" Julian nearly shouted.

"She doesn't want to see me!" Noel matched his voice's volume with Julian's.

"I don't care." Julian held his hands up in a peaceful gesture. "You go to her place, there's a spare key in the pot plant the next door along. Let yourself in, leave a note on the door saying I told you to do this, and let the chips fall where they may." Julian watched Noel hesitate slightly. "Man up! Or Russell really will beat you to her heart!"

**...**

Shannon froze as she looked at the note blue-tacked to her front door.

_Julian told me to come here. I'm inside. Let me talk to you. Let me apologise._

_I'll leave if you really want…but hear me out first._

_Love_

_Noel_

With a heavy heart and a growing anger, Shannon let herself in quietly. When she turned into her living room after locking her door, she found Noel…asleep on her comfy sofa, with a sealed envelope in his hand. She smiled at the scene before her. How many times had she pictured this? A tear trickled down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away.

**...**

Noel awoke to a gentle shaking emanating from his shoulder. He opened bleary eyes to see Shannon…standing over him, expression one of worry.

He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Hello…" he said timidly.

"Hey," Shannon gave him a small smile as she set a cup of steaming tea on the coffee table in front of him. "It's hot, so be careful."

She moved back into the kitchen and he heard her tinkering around making herself tea this time he assumed. He stood, cup of tea in hand, and walked quietly to the kitchen…highly confused by her friendly actions. She turned to look at him briefly as she put a tea box back in a high cupboard. _'That must make it incredibly hard for her to reach…'_

"I want you to know that I was ready to be very angry at you for being here…" she said blankly as she turned to face him fully. She pointed to the sealed envelope he'd had when he'd gotten here. "I wanted to know what that was all about…and I wanted to hear you out."

Noel didn't really know what to say, so he took a gulp of tea instead. She was right...it _is _hot. He put his cup down and steeled himself. "I am so very sorry, Shannon…" he saw her eyes soften a little. "I was an idiot. I let a number of thing blind me and I made stupid decisions…"

"Was any of it real?" Shannon asked, brushing imaginary lint off her clothes.

"Of course it…it was all real!" Noel calmed himself and lowered his voice. "I truly do have feeling s for you. I started falling for you the first time I was here…God, I've been so stupid… I betrayed your trust…your friendship…I don't deserve your love." He pointed to the envelope. "I wanted to return that to you…I'll… I'll go now."

Shannon watched Noel quietly disappear through her front door. As soon as she heard the click of the latch, she ripped the envelope open… it was the permanent marker he'd pinched in order to get her attention the first time he'd been to her apartment… and now he was giving it back… he was releasing her, in his own way…he was letting her go.

'_Oh God…'_ her heart wasn't sure whether to break or jump for joy. He loved her! He actually _loved her_! Shannon ran to her door and reefed it open. He was just turning the corner of her hallway.

"Noel!" she called and he stopped, looking at her hopefully as she ran towards him. As she got to him he enveloped her in a warm hug. She pulled back slightly and held up the permanent marker. "Next time, just bloody tell me you love me."

"Deal." Noel replied, and crushed his lips against hers.

**...**

**Tell me what you think, my lovlies!**


	15. Animal Instinct

_**Chapter 15: Animal Instinct**_

Noel and Shannon walked hand in hand to her flat. As they walked into the kitchen, Noel took his hat off and jokingly put it on top of her head.

"Looks cute on you." He said, laughing. "You should wear hats more often."

"Well, I don't think hats with big rabbit ears sticking out of them are my kind of hat." Shannon replied as she put his hat on her dining room table and stuck out her tongue; slipping her shoes off. "Do you want some tea?" She asked, reaching up into a cabinet and getting the tea pot.

"Sure. Thanks, love." He spoke softly. There was a long, somewhat awkward silence between the pair as Shannon proceeded to fill the pot with water and went to get the mugs. As she pottered about her kitchen, her stomach began to twist, in nervous anticipating of what was going to happen next. This date had gone perfectly, not a mention of the bet or of Russell…she didn't want to spoil it now. After a few seconds of silence she heard the sound of Noel's shoes scuffing across the tile floor towards her. Shannon felt her cheeks begin to burn as she thought back over their date…of things they had both implied… she didn't want to be too hasty…but, was it fear or want that now twisted her stomach and had her tongue tied? She wasn't yet sure, so she tried to keep herself busy with searching for the tea bags. Even when standing on tip-toe she couldn't reach them, and she knew it too.

"Here, let me." Noel said from close behind her. He reached up over her head and took down the box of tea bags. Shannon could feel his breath on the back of her neck and felt her blush darken a shade. When she finally turned around, his face was mere inches away from her own.

"Thanks... I don't know why I keep them there. I can never reach them." Shannon replied as she looked down at the floor, trying to make conversation but refrain from eye contact... she _so _didn't want Noel to see how embarrassed she was. Hesitantly, Shannon slowly looked up at Noel through the curtain of her hair, eyelashes fluttering. Noel smirked, slowly moving closer. Shannon bit her lip, trying to suppress her nervous jitters. He was close enough now she could feel his warmth… but again her nerves got the better of her and she turned away. Trying to gather herself, she turned around and focused on the tea. Her efforts were in vain, as she'd only given him a more convenient way to wrap his arms around her waist. Shannon closed her eyes, breathing deeply, trying desperately to keep her head…and possibly also not faint. Noel brushed her hair away from her shoulders, placing soft, butterfly kisses along her neck.

"I've wanted to tell you this for a while now." He began, whispering gently, "I'm crazy about you." Shannon felt her heart flutter, thoughts running through her mind at a million miles an hour! _'What should I do next? I'm so new to all of this emotion and feeling…' _In the end, all she could do was whimper at his tender kisses. Noel took one hand from her waist and, slowly, trailed it up the front of her body until his fingers touched her chin. He turned Shannon's face to meet his gentle gaze. His eyes were big, beautiful and filled with lust. Shannon felt her cheeks burn again, worsening the longer she stared into his big, blue eyes. He tilted her chin a bit more until his lips softly grazed her own. Purely by instinct, Shannon pressed her mouth practically flush with his, surprising herself. _'Maybe my days of being afraid are finally over…' _she thought she felt Noel's lips curl unto a smile as the kiss deepened. She turned in his arms to face Noel, and he pulled her in close, arms enveloping her waist again, kissing her hard. Tongues and teeth and hands collided, their breathing hot and heavy as she ran her fingers through his beautiful, silky black hair. His hands slowly moved down from Shannon's waist to cup her arse; her curves flush against his, and the evidence of his desire making them both moan. Thinking they were surely going to do it right there in the kitchen, Shannon suppressed a soft mewl of protest as he pulled away…but she soon realised why, as he was leading them into her bedroom…pulling her slowly towards the bed.

"Well now, aren't you a little slag." Noel teased gently and gave her a coy smile.

"What are you talking about?" Shannon stopped, worried she'd done something wrong.

"I think you lied to me when you said that you've never done it before. No one can be a virgin and kiss like that." He grinned.

"I wasn't lying, I was telling the truth. And I guess it was just animal instinct when I kissed you like that." It was cheesy…but it was true. Having gained a little courage, Shannon slid onto the bed and seductively curled an index finger as an invitation for him to join her. He purred and crawled on top of Shannon; both sinking into the soft mattress beneath them. She ran her fingers over his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as he unzipped her dress, peeling away each layer slowly, methodically, taking his time, all the while, still kissing her. When he pulled back again, Shannon realised that he'd somehow managed to get her down to just her knickers and bra without her even noticing… she felt… extremely exposed. Her cheeks burned as he stared at her and bit his lip. Even though she was nervous, Shannon wanted Noel to know she was ready for this. Slowly, her hands found their way to his neck and shoulders again, and pulled him down to her, kissing him tenderly. She took one of his hands in hers and, little by little, brought it up, holding his hand to her breast, arching into him as he squeezed gently. His kisses became hungry, dominating, trailing from her mouth, down her neck to her breasts, and she found herself enjoying it immensely. His hand slipped beneath her and slyly unhooked her bra, tossing it to the floor.

He pulled back slightly, looking at her newly exposed flesh. Shannon's arms went up of their own accord, meaning to cover herself from his gaze, but he stopped her, pleading, "Please…don't…" Shannon noticed him swallow thickly as he took in the sight of her very nearly naked. "You're beautiful." He finally breathed, almost in awe, blushing.

Shannon smiled shyly, gasping as he rolled them both so that she now straddled _him_.

"You haven't seen anything, yet." She gave him a shy smirk, running her hands over his bare chest and stomach until her fingers found the zipper of his pants. Shannon glanced up at Noel timidly before sliding the zipper down, fingers softly grazing over his bulging manhood in the process. He bit his lip and groaned from the back of his throat. Without warning, he grabbed and pinned her down on the bed kissing her passionately once more; tongues swirling around in circles. Shannon moaned as he trailed his fingers along the sides of her breasts down to her inner thighs. As she continued to run her hands through his hair, Noel wrapped her legs around his waist. They both let out a groan as he pressed himself against her core, grinding gently.

Noel suddenly pulled back again, eyes filled with lust. Any semblance of sanity remaining quickly left Shannon as Noel ran his tongue down her stomach. She tossed her head back and moaned his name over and over again. She felt him grip the waistband of her knickers and rip them from her body in one swift motion. Her legs snapped closed and her cheeks burnt bright red as their eyes met. He smirked at her, "I want you to watch me…" he murmured, and she nodded. He trailed his tongue along her leg, pressing a kiss here and there, up to her inner thigh.

His breath was hot against her skin and she bit her lip as he gently ran one of his hands over her pulsing desire, making her moan with need. He chuckled at her reaction, which only served to make Shannon moan more. He gave her another intense look as he, first, ran his tongue over her slit, and then slipped his tongue inside her. Shannon's hands slid through his hair, holding him in place as his head swivelled and his tongue pushed in and out again, and again... He moaned with her as she murmured his name and began rolling her hips upward.

"Oh, God, Noel! Please don't stop! Please!" She cried, rocking her hips back and forth to match his movements, a sweet tension building deep in her stomach. Noel knew she was getting close; he held her hips firmly in place as he slipped in a single finger. "Noel! Oh god!" She began to scream. Shannon tried to break the firm hold he had on her hips as she rocked back and forth hard and fast, but he wouldn't budge. She gripped the bed sheets tightly, the feeling building within her threatening to overwhelm her.

"At a girl. Come for me baby." He cooed in her ear, sensing her subconscious attempt to fight her climax." Let go, sweetheart…come for me." He pushed his fingers into her faster and faster until she was screaming his name; begging for release.

When she finally climaxed, Shannon felt spent and thought it couldn't possibly get better than that…but Noel was only too happy to prove her wrong. He began to kiss her softly again until they built up the heat again. She wrapped her legs back around his hips as he ran his hands over her. Shannon could feel his erection getting harder by the second, which made her cheeks flame scarlet. He planted more butterfly kisses on her collarbone. An overwhelming need to get as close to Noel as possible suddenly took her, and she thrust her hips up, pressing herself against his rigid cock. He moaned her name and pulled her harder against him. He began to grind against her again and she felt her desire return ten-fold.

"Noel, I want you so badly." Shannon softly moaned in his ear. His crystal blue eyes met her green ones, and her breath hitched. He smiled and leant down to kiss and nip at the over sensitised skin of her neck. Knowing how badly she needed him, Noel teased her a little longer, grinding against her as hard as he could. Shannon gripped his hair and moaned his name with every one of his thrusts, begging him to quit his exquisite torture.

"Noel, please, don't tease me. I need you. Please, baby." She whimpered. Noel put his mouth over hers and swirled his tongue around for what seemed like an eternity.

"You're a dirty slag, you know that?" He chuckled, mimicking his best Hitcher accent that he knew drove her crazy. He quickly kicked off his underwear and tossed them behind him. Shannon's eyes widened when she saw what he'd been hiding in his tight jeans all that time. Purely by instinct, she reached down and stroked his erection, blushing when Noel bit his lip and moaned.

"Oh, love." He groaned louder as she pressed her hand harder against him. He moved his hips with her hand and soon he was thrusting into her caresses. "Oh, God… fucking hell… Fuck! That's it. I need you." Noel groaned deeply, voice shaking. He roughly parted her legs and moved in between her quivering thighs. Shannon's heart skipped a beat when she saw him take his erection in hand and press it gently into her.

"Noel…" she whimpered. He hovered over Shannon, his face inches from hers. He inched a little further inside her and she moaned.

"Don't worry darling, I won't hurt you." He said, reassuring her with one of his sweet smiles. He moaned, deep in his throat, as he gently pushed into her. "Oh, God…you're so hot…and wet…" Shannon felt a brief pain, tensing, then relaxed, her eyes closing. Noel pulled almost all the way out, and then slammed back into her. Shannon's eyes snapped open and she screamed with pleasure. He kept his pace steady, but hard; gradually their pace picked up, her clinging to Noel desperately whenever he put his whole length inside her.

"Noel! Oh, God… yes!" Shannon groaned; legs wrapped firmly around his waist, moving with his rhythm. They moaned each other's names and kissed each other lustfully, shivers running down her spine. "Oh, please…please, Noel, I need to…" her words were cut off by her gasp of pleasure as Noel changed their angle a little.

"That's it love, come for me. Oh, fuck, you feel so good!" Noel growled, thrusting harder and faster until, when she could take it no longer, she broke, screaming his name in wanton abandon. Noel gave Shannon one ardent kiss before she felt him come inside her forcefully.

Both panting, they wiped the sweat from their foreheads and held each other close, Noel pulling the sheets up over them both. Shannon ran a tender hand through his hair and kissed his head. Gradually, he lifted his head up and nuzzled her nose with his. Noel kissed her sweetly before rolling onto his back, pulling Shannon with him, holding her hand over his heart and entwining one of his legs with hers. He smiled lovingly at her as he tilted her head up for another tender kiss.

"That was amazing, Noel." Shannon sighed, snuggling into his side.

"Simply fantastic." He added, gently caressing her waist with his fingertips. She never wanted this moment to end; wrapped up in the arms of the man she loved.

"I hope I wasn't that bad for your first time." He chuckled awkwardly. Shannon lifted her head up and kissed his cheek.

"You were amazing." She smiled sweetly. "I wouldn't change any of it."

They laid there in silence, the sound of his heart beating creating butterflies in her stomach all over again. It was one of the most wonderful sounds she had ever heard, and she fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

**...**

**Ah, here we are again! Sorry I took so flippin' long with this...but I hope you like it all the same!**

**R&R my lovelies!**


End file.
